Lamestmatsu
by Kuso Ryouta
Summary: Todomatsu no sabía qué era más extraño; el accionar de Ichimatsu o que Osomatsu sólo se riese del asunto. [Parkamatsu - Benimatsu]


_**BLMATSU**_ _ **DO NOT INTERACT**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Como menciono más arriba, ESTO NO ES BLMATSU. NO ACEPTO EL INCESTO EN NINGUNA DE SUS FORMAS Y JAMÁS LO ESCRIBIRÍA.

Dando por cerrado el tema, debo agregar que es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de Oso-san. No pensé que este día llegaría, estoy entre emocionada y asustada.

No sé qué me picó para escribir fluff (mentira, sí sé. Fue el official art que puse como portada porque me dio mucha ternura), pero aquí estoy y espero no asquearlos -demasiado-.

Los dejo seguir con la lectura, ¡disfruten!

* * *

Todomatsu abrió los ojos, desorientado, ante un llamado inesperado. Normalmente era _él_ quien despertaba a sus hermanos, cuando el baño lo llamaba pero el miedo no le permitía dirigirse solo hacia éste.

Su humor no ayudaba, ¿por qué coño Osomatsu lo estaba despertando? ¡Se habían acostado hace apenas un rato! O así lo indicaba su móvil, el que observó mientras se fregaba un ojo con la palma de su mano, aún ignorante del por qué su hermano lo despertó, sin disponerse a dirigirle la atención de momento.

 _— ¿Qué pasa, Osomatsu-niisan?_

La risa de Oso resonó en la silenciosa habitación, a pesar de que, se supone, estaba tratando de mantener baja la voz.  
Intentaba hablar, mas parecía estar demasiado tentado para expresarse correctamente, y sólo tiraba del pijama de Todomatsu insistentemente.

 _— Míralo, míralo, pff_. – Pudo pronunciar finalmente, mientras se ganaba la siempre-dispuesta-a-juzgar mirada del recién despertado. Éste estaba por cuestionar a quién debía observar, pero Oso le facilitó la tarea y se destapó lo suficiente como para descubrir otra figura más en eso que suprimía otra carcajada.  
 _— Se durmió así, ¿puedes creerlo?_ – Gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, ya sea perteneciente a la luna o a los faroles de la calle, distinguió entre la oscuridad como el rostro de su hermano mayor se iluminaba con una sonrisa. _— Saca tu Smartphone, Totty. ¡Necesitamos pruebas de que esto pasó!_

Todomatsu, en una situación normal, se habría dado vuelta y continuado con su sueño reparador. Pero era Ichimatsu de quien estaban hablando, ¡Oscuromatsu! Casi podía verle las orejas de gato. Si no fuera por esos claros ronquidos, diría que estaba ronroneando. ¡Se había dormido encima de Osomatsu!  
Totty ya lo había acusado de ser normal a pesar de su fachada de delincuente, pero esto pasaba los parámetros de normal, ¡ya pasaba a ridículo!

Con prisa, sacó el móvil de debajo de su almohada y se dirigió a la cámara.  
La verdad es que no se veía una mierda, y tendría sólo una oportunidad, ya que el flash seguramente despertaría a Ichimatsu.

Inhaló hondo y, luego de contar hasta tres, tomó la fotografía. Oso estaba sonriendo a ojos cerrados mientras hacía el símbolo de la paz con una mano, sosteniendo la otra sobre la espalda de Ichi. Y, éste último, sólo se encontraba allí, con la boca abierta roncando sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor.

Para la sorpresa de ambos cómplices, el flash no lo despertó, ni la ruidosa y alegre voz de Osomatsu.  
 _— A ver, a ver, Totty. ¿Qué tal salió?_

El menor de los hermanos se la mostró sin rechistar, pues debían ser elogiados sus dotes para la fotografía. Positivamente, había salido genial.

Totty se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras miraba la imagen con burla. _— Pff, qué patético nuestro hermano, "el oscuro"._

Osomatsu dejó salir una pequeña carcajada para luego acariciar, casi por reflejo, la cabellera de quien tenía sobre él.  
Recordaba que, de niños, cuando Ichimatsu tenía fiebre, él solía recostarse a su lado y hacerle el pelo hacia atrás hasta que el más pequeño se quedaba dormido. Las enfermedades siempre le sentaron mal, y él siempre se sintió responsable de su cuidado, aún si sus padres eran mucho más competentes en esto que él.

Las máximas expresiones de afecto que habían compartido en los últimos años eran palmadas en la espalda, o él removiéndole el cabello al de por sí despeinado Ichimatsu. Eso se alejaba bastante de la situación actual, donde Ichi parecía apreciar cualquier migaja de afecto que Oso le quisiera dar.

Había quedado claro hacía no mucho que el chico era el más frágil de todos, pero no creyó que hasta el punto de buscar reafirmación física de afecto en sus sueños. Claramente, Osomatsu se había equivocado en su vago análisis de personalidad.

 _— Espera, nii-san. Yo también quiero tomarme una foto de recuerdo con él. No todos los días se ve el lado más lamentable de Ichimatsu-niisan._

Oso pareció dubitar por un segundo.  
 _— Bueno, pero luego a dormir._ – habló finalmente para luego bostezar. _— Ya me está dando sueño._

Totty rodó los ojos protegiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar. Si fue Osomatsu quien lo despertó, ¿por qué ahora se quejaba de tener sueño? En verdad el mayor era una mierda de ser humano.

Se retuvo de suspirar y, en su lugar, puso su más dulce y falsa voz.

 _— Bien, Osomatsu-niisan. A la una, a las dos, y a las tres. Cheese!_

El flash se disparó, alumbrando a Totty guiñando un ojo mientras hacía el signo de la paz, mostrando que ahora Osomatsu parecía haber seguido el ejemplo de "Gatomatsu", pues estaba con los ojos cerrados también y la baba cayéndole por la comisura del labio.  
¡¿Tan rápido se había dormido?! ¿Acaso en un estado de sonámbulo le pidió que sacara las fotos?

No lo sabía, y ahora sí suspiró.

Cómo es que todos sus hermanos se las arreglaban para ser tan desagradablemente inútiles.  
A pesar de ser NINIs por igual, unos eran más miserables que otros, eso seguro.

Luego de un momento, bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó de nuevo bajo la almohada, recostándose a continuación en ella.

Maldición. Si Ichimatsu llegaba a enterarse de esas imágenes, iba a matarlo. Agradecía que sus hermanos no pudieran costear aparatos tecnológicos al igual que él… Sólo le quedaba confiar en que Totoko-chan nunca se burlaría directamente de la imagen que subió a Twitter, con la descripción "Con Lamestmatsu e Idiotamatsu. ¡Adivinen cual es cuál!".

Sólo le quedaba aferrarse a esa esperanza, para no terminar aferrándose a su vida en las manos de un Ichimatsu _verdaderamente_ furioso.


End file.
